


Puck and the Fae

by Anonymous



Series: Puck [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As it turns out, the fae community has a pretty relaxed stance on dick sucking.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk, Zach Hyman/William Nylander
Series: Puck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058378
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	Puck and the Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. The muse took a break as my break ended. Not the best of timing, I have to admit. This is more of a love song to Puck than anything else, but it’s also Willy’s story. As always, this is not betaed.

**Leon**

It’s not the first time Leon has visited Sweden, what with the whole hockey thing and the whole German thing.

It is however the first time he has to rent a tiny car to drive through even tinier streets in order to track down William Nylander who, at least according to Mitch Marner, owns a tiny cabin on a tiny lake in the middle of tiny fucking nowhere.

“Stop bitching about size. One could think you’ve got a complex,” Matthew says as Leon mumbles about yet another fucking tiny intersection.

Leon sends him a withering glance, hoping he’ll shut up. Matthew’s basically bent over in the passenger seat, however, and he’s been bitching about the car as well. So it’s not like he’s got room to talk. _Literally_ , Leon thinks with a smirk.

“He does have a point,” Puck comments, always ready to rescue Leon from Matthew’s chirping.

“Don’t indulge him, Puck, please,” Matthew rebukes her gently. “He’s already going to give me a hard time about this as it is.”

“I will not,” Leon huffs offended.

“You will, too,” Matthew replies. “Probably when Puck is not around.”

“I am sure Leon is as invested into William’s dick sucking as you and I are, Matthew,” Puck objects. 

“Okay,” she then adds. “That sounded better in my head, I have to admit.”

Leon doesn’t say anything because he’s trying not to crash the car while wheezing.

Matthew is not helping since he’s laughing, too, the fucker.

“You guys are terrible,” Puck protests, but Leon can hear she’s trying not to laugh, too.

At that moment Leon’s phone rings, and Matthew checks it for him.

“It’s Davo,” he says.

“Connor!” Puck says excitedly when Matthew puts him on speaker, because the tiny car doesn’t have Bluetooth since it was built in the 1920s or something.

“Puck!” Connor says as excitedly. “ How is Europe?”

“It’s wonderful,” Puck replies and begins to describe everything she’s seen since they have gotten in 10 days before.

Leon cannot help but feeling all warm and fuzzy at the idea that their little sprite likes Europe, and Germany, so much. He knows he’s scored major points in the race on ‘Who’s Puck’s favorite hockey player”—Mitch Marner doesn't count in Leon’s opinion, no matter how much Puck objects to that.

“Where are you guys now?” Connor asks after having gotten the rundown on all the things bright and beautiful that Puck has seen and experienced since landing in the Old Continent.

“Sweden!” Puck says.

“Sweden?” Connor sounds puzzled. “I thought you guys were going to Denmark.”

“Right,” Leon realizes they never informed him of their minor change in plans. “Something came up.”

“So to speak,” Matthew smirks.

“Oh, lord,” Connor sighs. “Don’t tell me: more dick sucking?”

He sounds resigned, which is really not something Leon is used to hearing from his captain.

“Don't diss it till you have tried it,” Matthew shoots back while Puck starts giggling.

“I’ll have you know that—“ Connor begins, but Leon decides it’s time to put down some boundaries.

“No,” he says. “No, no, no. _Nein_. Absolutely not. I am very happy about you and Jack”—and he is, though he had not seen that coming at all—“but I really don't want to hear about it.”

“Why not?” Puck sounds genuinely perplexed, like she does when she’s about to say something outrageous. “Lenny and I hear about it all the time.”

It’s Matthew’s turn to wheeze with laughter while Leon feels himself blush furiously.

“Is that them?” Leon hears Jack Eichel yell in the background. “Did you manage to get a hold of them?” he adds, his voice getting closer to where Connor is.

“Eichs!” Matthew yells back, because Americans can be worst than Italians when it comes to the volume of their voices.

“Jack!” Puck adds—Leon thinks if she had a tail, it would be wagging right about now. Leon does not really understand her fascination with North American players. Europe is where good things happen.

“Puck!” Jack Eichel says as enthusiastically as Matthew and Puck. “Where are you guys?”

“Sweden,” Connor explains.

“What’s in Sweden?” Eichel is puzzled by this—he clearly has their travel itinerary. Leon blames Connor. He probably shared with all his GTA buddies and Jack went ahead and did the same with the NTDP people.

“William Nylander,” Puck explains excitedly.

That gives both Connor and Jack pause—at it should, Leon thinks as he takes yet another tiny curve at, like, 20 km/h in order to avoid crashing into the trees flanking the street. The trees that are the only not tiny item in this god-forsaken land.

“Okay,” Connor says after a bit. “Do we want to know?”

“We’re on a mission to make him happy,” Puck clarifies.

“With dick sucking?” Jack inquires, because he and Matthew Tkachuk clearly share the same potty mouth.

“You betcha,” Matthew answers since Puck is overtaken by a fit of giggles.

“And who’s the designated dick sucker in this scenario?” Jack asks unrepentant.

Leon almost crashes the tiny car in a not so tiny post at that, because Matthew is laughing so hard he’s flaying like a monkey. It doesn't help that Connor is laughing as well, and Leon feels—not for the first time, to be honest—like he’s the only real adult in their circle of friends and acquaintances.

Puck had pointed out—when Leon had first made this observation—that hockey players are overall not famous for their brains, unless said brains are engaged in hockey-related activities.

Leon had countered that several of their friends—including Jack—had actually gone to college. This had prompted a thirty-minute long tirade on the failures of North American higher education that had left Leon wondering how Puck had the time and wherewithal to form an opinion on such matters.

Eventually, Puck had however agreed with Leon: he was probably the most mature of the bunch. Leon had felt validated, Matthew had sucked his dick to reward him, and everyone had had a good time—even Puck, who’d spent that particular evening watching a documentary on bees. (She had concluded that bees are awesome. Leon is inclined to agree.)

“We don’t know, yet,” Matthew’s voice brings Leon back to the present.

“But we will find out and then help him,” Puck hastens to add.

“Does he know you guys are coming?” Connor asks, sounding somewhat worried. Leon suspects it’s the Canadian in him—good manners and all that.

“Yes,” Leon explains. “Marner arranged everything, apparently.”

“Ah,” Connor sounds amused, presumably by the fact that Mitch Marner seems to be an integral part of all of their lives even if he lives across the continent from them for most of the year.

“Are you still coming back in a few weeks, Chucky?” Jack asks.

“Yeah, that’s the plan,” Matthew confirms. “Leon might stick around here for a while longer, but I promised Taryn and Brady to go to the lake for a few days.”

“How long are you guys staying in Toronto for?” Leon asks.

Jack is spending part of his summer with Connor, but Leon doesn't know the details. He’s not a busybody like someone that will go unnamed.

“Not long,” Connor says. “Boston is much better to stay anonymous, so we’re going to head there next week and then I will make my way back to Edmonton directly.”

“So we’re not going to be able to see you guys before we’re all back for training camp,” Matthew realizes. “That sucks.”

Leon knows Matthew is bummed for Puck, who really likes it when her favorite hockey players—something she will always deny on pain of death—are in the same place. That’s hard to achieve with Jack in the Eastern Conference, but Leon and Matthew are working on getting together with Connor and Jack the next time Jack comes to Edmonton or Calgary with the Sabres. It’s an easy ride between the two cities, and Matthew will do absolutely anything to make Puck happy.

“I miss you guys,” Puck voices her opinion on the matter, which makes Leon more resolute in working something out.

“We miss you, too,” Connor replies, his voice soft.

“Even Lenny,” Jack says. “He sends lots of slobbery kisses.”

“Eichs!” Connor chides him, but Puck is laughing, clearly delighted.

“He’s my favorite dog!” she says. “Tell him I miss him.”

They eventually say their goodbyes and Leon goes back to bitching about tiny streets and tiny cars while Puck contemplates the landscape and Matthew makes sure they have all their duck in a row about dick sucking and the fae. Leon doesn't blame him. He doesn't want to be turn into a potato or something.

***

**Willy**

Willy is not exactly sure how he got stuck with babysitting Matthew Tkachuk and Leon Draisaitl for an entire weekend at his cabin in the middle of the summer.

“I blame Mitchy,” he explains to Kappy, who’s called him to catch up about how their summers are going.

“Don’t we all,” Kappy deadpans.

“You can say that from the safety of Pittsburgh,” Willy whines.

“I assure you that Mitchy’s reach is infinite. I am not even remotely safe in Pittsburgh,” Kappy objects, which is actually a good point.

“Did they just ask him if he knew someone who could host them?” Kappy says.

“I guess?” Willy will admit he wasn't really paying attention to Mitch’s convoluted explanation about how Draisaitl and Tkachuk were in Germany and wanted to visit Sweden and could he put them up for a couple of days.

“Can’t they, like, get and Air B&B or something?” Kappy points out.

“I think they’re trying to lay low. Because, you know, they’re traveling together,” Willy explains.

“Mmm,” Kappy says, which could mean anything really. “Rumor has it they’re a couple.”

“And by rumor you mean Mitchy,” Willy shots back.

“Actually, I heard it from Jarry,” Kappy says.

“Goalies, man,” Willy exhales. “They’re a bunch of gossip.”

“Like the rest of the league isn’t,” Kappy snorts. “So,” he continues, “are you taking them somewhere, or what?”

“No,” Willy shudders at the idea of leaving his cabin before it becomes absolutely necessary. He needs his time in the depths of the Swedish forests to recharge his batteries and be able to face the hectic and at times unbearable pace of Toronto during the hockey season. “They are happy with sitting around and maybe taking the boat out on the lake.”

“Well,” Kappy says, “kick them out if they overstay their welcome.”

And Willy has no problem with that idea. Summer is a time for his family and his people. He tolerates human interference only in very small doses. Sure, he’s happy to invite his friends along, and some of them have actually come over the years. But he likes it better when he’s by himself.

“Tkachuk promised they’ll be out of my ear by Monday afternoon,” Willy says. It’s Friday now, and he got a text two hours ago that his guests are going to arrive right before dinner—and with dinner, because apparently someone raised them right.

“Let me know how it goes,” Kappy says.

They spend the rest of the call making plans for when they’re both back in North America and discussing Kappy’s endlessly complicated love life. Since Willy’s is much simpler—he doesn't date—that part of the conversation takes very little.

By the time he finishes the call, the sun is much lower on the horizon, though it’s going to be another hour before his guests arrive. Willy decides to take a walk around his garden, gently caressing his plants and flowers and sending words of encouragement so that they can grow and prosper and give back to the earth that sustain them.

The cornflowers tremble in the summer breezes, while the twinflowers seem to look upon the landscape with the usual haughtiness they reserve for everything and everyone—they are Sweden’s national flower for something. The hibiscus Willy has been stubborn enough to stick with looks like it’s doing well. For the roses, which are typically not well suited for Scandinavian climate, Willy had to use some of his magic, but now they look fantastic.

The trees surrounding his cabin—it’s more of a summer house, really, but Willy likes to think of it as a cabin—whisper their welcome, as they always to even if they’ve just seen him earlier in the day.

Willy lays down in one of the two hammocks he and Alex hung two summers ago and lets the sounds of nature replenish his energies.

He loves hockey and he loves Maple Leafs Hockey, but he hates, hates, _hates_ spending so much of his time surrounded by concrete and steel. By the time April comes around, he feels so trapped in his skin it’s a miracle he doesn't use his glamour on idiotic referees and assholes players alike. Sure, it sucks that the Leafs still haven’t gotten further than a second round, but it’s always a relief for him to be able to return to Sweden and, eventually to his cabin.

Birds are chirping in the trees. Animals typically give Willy a wide berth—it’s not uncommon for beings like him—but birds tend to be more forgiving, possibly because they appreciate Willy’s attempts at beautifying the landscape.

Exhaling deeply, Willy relaxes his body into the hammock and ponders once again the reasons for Tkachuk and Draisaitl’s visit. Whether or not they are a couple seems to him completely irrelevant as to why they’d want to visit _him_.

Willy has absolutely nothing against either of them—Willy rarely has a strong opinion about humans in general and hockey players in particular. For all that he lives among them, they are all ultimately inconsequential in the greater scheme of things. Sure, there are people he likes, and people he loves, but those are the exceptions and not the rule.

Tkachuk and Draisaitl are definitely not the exception. He’s only ever met them on the ice, regardless of the fact that Mitchy and Matty hang out with Tkachuk often when Calgary is in town or when the Leafs visit Alberta.

As for Draisaitl, the only thing he and Willy have in common is that they are European hockey players drafted by Canadian teams, which is really not that special.

Mitchy had blabbed something about the two of them exploring northern Europe or some other shit like that. Willy had not really been paying attention—it’s often the best policy with Mitchy.

Willy doesn't like to have people who are not his family or his friends around during the summer—and Zach Hyman, of course, whom Willy considers both and much more.

But Zach has never accepted Willy’s invitation to come and visit during the summer—too busy with his own family, his writing and his esports company, Willy presumes. And therefore Willy rarely sees anyone while recharging his batteries for the season in the woodlands of Sweden.

The marigolds Willy’s planted at the beginning of the summer sigh reproachfully like they do every time they catch him thinking about Zach, like it’s some sort of moral failing on his part to be so deeply infatuated with a human.

Willy cannot help himself. He’s only part fae, after all. His mom fell in love with a _human hockey player_ , so it’s not like it doesn't run in the family—Alex is doing a good job with that as well, albeit not with a guy on his own team.

Marigolds can be a bit pernickety about such matters, which Willy doesn't really get. It’s not like he’s getting married or something. He’s just contemplating the marvels of Zach’s body and mind in his own free time. He’s not planning to introduce him to the Elven Court or celebrate a solstice wedding.

Yet.

By the time the ridiculously small yellow Saab finds its way to Willy’s cottage, it’s gone 6PM and the dandelions have their petals ruffled about humans not being mindful of the time of the day. Willy ignores them, because dandelions are typically as annoying as they come. And they have very little room to talk, since they’re seeds get everywhere.

Tkachuk emerges from the passenger’s side and stretches noisily, a bright smile on his face. The curls Matty routinely makes fun of him for are all over the place, and Willy smiles at the view—Tkachuk might just be the type of chaotic good Willy likes to have in his life.

Draisaitl gets out of the care more sedately and he looks around appreciatively before weaving at Willy, a reserved smile on his serious face

“William!” Tkachuk exclaims noisily as he makes his way towards Willy.

“Matthew,” Willy replies extending his hand. “It’s good to see you,” he adds.

Tkachuk scrutinizes him before blinding him with another smile.

“I am not so sure about that,” he says, shaking Willy’s hand enthusiastically. “But thank you so much for having us.”

Draisaitl joins them and greets Willy amicably.

They are a handsome couple, Willy thinks—if they are one, of course. Of a height and weight, both blondish and clear-eyed, they are good-looking in the way hockey players often are. There is a glow that surrounds them both that Willy typically associates with the supernatural world. He knows for a fact, however, that Tkachuk and Draisaitl are completely human. They must be reflecting the energies flowing on Willy’s land. And if they’re in love, that would explain things.

“No, I am actually glad,” Willy insists, realizing that he means it. “I’ve been on my own for a while, so your visit is a nice change.”

“Cool,” Tkachuk accepts that and looks at the cottage. “This is gorgeous, by the way. What you’ve got here. I get why you want to come back every year.”

Willy smiles, appreciative of the compliment.

“Let me show you around,” he says, and he spends the next half hour showing his guests his house and the grounds.

Tkachuk is very chatty and asks a lot of questions about the architecture of the cottage and the layout of the grounds. He seems to love the garden in particular, and coos over the roses like kids do with puppies.

Draisaitl is quiet, but his green eyes take everything in and he seems to relax progressively as he takes in the landscape. He grunts in agreement when Tkachuk shows him the flowers, and smiles once when he points at the woodpecker family that lives behind Willy’s cottage.

They both seem okay people, though Wily cannot for the life of him figure out why they want to be here and, more importantly, what they want from him. Still, he has time to figure that out. And if they don’t want to share—well, the fae have their ways.

***

“So,” Matthew asks once dinner has been had and Leon has cleaned up. “Leon and I were wondering about something.”

Willy looks at him, eyebrows raised. Maybe they’ll finally come out and explain why they decided that visiting him was something they needed to do.

“Matthew,” Leon seems to warn him, but Tkachuk dismisses him with a wave.

“I got this, Drai,” he states, and then, to Willy, “What is your overall opinion about dick sucking?”

Willy’s eyes widen, because he’d thought a lot of things—well, maybe just a few, but still—but it never occurred to him that Matthew Tkachuk and Leon Draisaitl were looking for a _threesome._

“Dick sucking?” he repeats, making sure he understood correctly and ignoring for the time being the fact that Draisaitl has hid his head in his hands and sunk into the couch where he and Matthew are sitting.

“Yep,” Matthew confirms, nodding enthusiastically.

“You are picking up bad habits,” Leon observes.

“Nonsense,” Matthew continues to valiantly ignore Leon and looks at Willy straight in the eye.

“I mean,” Willy begins, passing a hand nervously through his hair. Granted, he could mesmerize the two interlopers into drowning into the lake for the aggravation, but the league would probably complain about that. Plus his mom is against killing humans unless it’s a matter of life and death.

“Yes?” Matthew encourages him.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Willy lies through his teeth, because he frankly doesn't care about offending Tkachuk, “but you guys are really not my type.”

“What?” Tkachuk looks astonished by the suggestion. “No, what? It was not a proposition!”

Draisaitl mumbles something that sounds German, and is definitely a curse.

“Then what was it?” Willy asks genuinely puzzled.

“Another great example as to why I really shouldn't take you anywhere,” Draisaitl suggests.

“Fuck off, you love me,” Matthew ignores him. Then, to Willy, “I was inquiring about your stance on dick sucking.”

Willy feels like he’s in an episode of the _Twilight Zone_ , which is saying something considering he’s a fucking fae.

“Why?”

“Well,” Matthew hesitates biting into his lower lip. “I am conducting some market research?” he doesn't seem convinced of his own answer.

“This is a disaster,” Leon sighs.

“Actually,” Willy feels a smile stretch his lips. “This is actually mildly entertaining. Is this what you guys have been doing over the summer? Taking your show on the road?”

Leon snorts and Matthew rolls his eyes hard.

“Mitchy said you were depressed at the end of the season, so we wanted to cheer you up,” Matthew explains.

“And you weren’t?” Willy asks.

Sure, the Flames and the Oilers got kicked off after the Leafs, but neither made it to the Conference Finals so it’s not like they had cause for celebration.

“True,” Matthew nods. “But we had each other and we knew we were going to spend time together.”

A light bulb goes off in Willy’s mind.

“Practicing dick sucking, I assume,” Willy concludes.

“Among other things,” Tkachuk smirks and Willy is as liberal as they come, but he really doesn't want to know, thank you.

“And Marns decided that the two of you were a good role model that should be followed?” Willy inquires surprised. While Mitchy’s emotional intelligence is very high, and he knows pretty much everything about everyone, he tends to mind his own business unless otherwise asked.

“No, not Marner,” Draisaitl explains.

“Mitch just told me you’d been sad at the end of the season,” Tkachuk tags on. “More than usual,” he adds.

Willy looks at his guests and considers their statement. He doesn't know if that’s actually an accurate assessment—he didn't feel sadder than usual, to be honest—but it is possible that the lack of developments on the Zach-front might have weighed on him more than he realized. Trust Mitchy to pick up on that.

“And you guys thought that dick sucking might be the solution?” he ends up asking them.

“Well,” Tkachuk stalls, sending a look at Draisaitl. “Not exactly?”

“I just do not understand why you guys always make things so complicated,” a new voice says, seemingly from nowhere and everywhere. “This is even more excruciating than what happened in Edmonton.”

Matthew sighs resignedly, Leon rubs his eyes—though he’s doing a poor job of hiding a smile—and Willy looks around confused.

“Excuse me?” he says, feeling somewhat offended.

“I wasn't talking to you, I am sorry,” the voice says. It sounds genuinely apologetically and then it seems to turn towards Tkachuk.

“You should have let me take the lead. You are as bad as Connor,” it proclaims.

“I will make sure to let him know,” Tkachuk grins unrepentant.

“He already does,” the voice comments primly. “It’s not like I didn't tell him. Humans are so awkward when it comes to talking about their feelings.”

“I think it more of a problem with hockey players,” Leon muses.

Willy disagrees. In his experience, it _is_ a human problem. Whatever, it’s not like they asked him.

“I am Puck,” the voice claims peremptorily. “It’s very nice to meet you, William Nylander.”

Willy doesn't get first-and-last named often, but he does recognize supernatural beings when he comes across them.

“It is very nice to meet you, too, Puck,” he replies honestly, nodding in the general direction of the voice, which seems to come from where Matthew and Leon are seated on the couch across from him.

“Here,” Tkachuk says pulling a hockey puck from his shorts. “This is Puck. She uses she/her/hers pronouns.”

“Right,” Willy says confused, though he appreciates the clarification.

“We come in peace,” Puck continues.

“Right,” Willy repeats puzzled.

“What she means,” Tkachuk interjects, “is that we want to help, so please do not turn any of us into a toad.”

Willy looks at Tkachuk surprised.

“I cannot turn you into a toad,” he defends himself offended.

“I told you that website was bullshit,” Leon says as he leans against the back of the couch. “Even the name sounded sketchy.”

“It did not,” Tkachuk looks outraged.

“What website?” Willy is really confused at this point.

“Never mind that,” Leon dismisses Willy’s concerns. “Matthew just couldn't be bothered with reading actual books so he did his research ‘on-line’”. He uses finger quotes like looking things up on line is some sort of capital crime.

“Leon and I read the books,” Puck explains. “Turning people into toads was not mentioned at all.”

“I assure you that ‘happy Swedish fairies dot com’ was really informative about everything there is to know about the fairies,” Tkachuk insists.

Willy snorts, finally catching on. “I still cannot turn you into a toad,” he confirms. “Can you?” he then asks Puck, who is clearly some kind of supernatural entity.

“Of course not. I just deal with hockey.”

“Right,” Tkachuk says. “We better explain.”

And he spends the next twenty minutes clarifying who Puck is and whom she represents.

Willy has honestly never heard of Hockey Sprites, but he’s not in the least surprised. Fae tend not to interact with other supernatural realms unless they absolutely have to—too much bloody history among them.

“Well,” Willy says once Matthew and Puck are done with their elaborate overview. “That’s actually pretty interesting. And you’re hanging out with the Flames, of all teams?” he cannot resist from pointing out.

“I am hanging out with Matthew,” Puck specifies, which makes both Tkachuk and Draisaitl smile softly.

Okay, fine, the hockey sprite is fucking cute.

“And you are a fae,” Puck continues.

Matthew pales, Leon sighs for the umpteenth time and Willy decides to take pity on them all.

“I am not sure how you know that, but yes, I am.”

“That is so cool,” Puck exclaims. “I told Matthew and Leon that I wasn't sure, but Mitchy described you so well and the signs were there.”

“Mitchy?” Willy asks.

“She is in love with Marner,” Leon sounds resigned to his fate.

“Don’t be silly, Leon,” Puck chides him gently. “I just think he’s a lovely human being. And he’s been the most helpful about this dick sucking business.”

Right. That was what had started this all discussion. The dick sucking business.

“The books were not very informative about that,” Draisaitl comments, which doesn't surprise Willy at all. Why would books written by human scholars discuss that?

“I mean,” Willy says. “They’re dicks? Sometimes they get sucked?”

“A human after my own heart,” Puck seems very happy with Willy’s assessment.

“We’re more interested in your opinion rather than the fae community’s,” Tkachuk specifies.

“That was _my_ opinion,” Willy says. “I haven’t discussed this with the fae as a whole. We don’t, like, do surveys or whatever.

“And you’re okay with doing that with humans?” Puck probes.

“I am an equally opportunity dick sucker,” Willy smirks, because he _is_ a fae. He loves messing with humans.

And indeed, Tkachuk and Draisaitl groan in unison while Puck trills in delight.

“I hope you’re happy, Matthew,” Leon grumbles. “This is the birth of an unholy alliance.”

“You were okay with indulging her,” Matthew defends himself.

Puck, however, is focused.

“So why are you here alone and not with someone you can suck dicks with?”

Willy swallows nervously, because sure, very little fazes him, but he doesn't really discuss these matters in front of people he’s just met—humans, sprites or fays.

“What she said,” Matthew nods his approval at what he perceives to be Puck’s excellent point.

“I come here to rest and relax,” Willy points.

“Sex is restful and relaxing,” Puck shots back. “I think? Matthew?” she asks.

“Sex can be whatever people want it to be,” Matthew reassures her, and it’s actually quite sweet to see. Leon is nodding in agreement, and Willy would bet his contract money that he would be hugging Puck right now if he could.

“So you could have restful and relaxing sex, William,” Puck says.

“Willy is fine,” Willy offers, and he can tell Puck is beaming at that. It also explains the glow surrounding Tkachuk and Draisaitl. Sure, they’re obviously smitten with one another, but Puck’s magical presence infuses them with supernatural light. It’s probably not visible to humans, but. Well, Willy is not human.

“Thank you,” Puck says. “Restful sex, Willy.”

“I would need to find someone for that,” Willy objects.

“So,” Puck says, “I am really not an expert on this, so don’t take it the wrong way, but you look fine?”

Leon is so startled that he actually _giggles_ , which makes Willy rolls his eyes. Matthew grins very proudly at his sprite’s comments.

“What?” Puck sounds mildly offended. “The internet agrees. You showed that to me, Matthew.”

“That is correct, Puck, and Willy does know that he looks fine,” Tkachuk confirms. “I don’t think it’s about how he looks. I think it’s about who he has feeling for.”

“Oh,” Puck seems to get it. “Oh, feelings are involved. I thought we were starting small, but I can work with feelings. Right? That worked for you guys,” she adds.

“You also did beautifully when you were in Edmonton,” Leon says proudly and stares down at Willy as if Willy would dare deny whatever it is that happened in Edmonton.

“Good. Feelings were involved there. Feelings are involved here, as well. Do fae love differently from humans?” she asks.

“You guys seem remarkably unbothered by the fact I am not fully human,” Willy deflects.

“We travel with a hockey sprite,” Tkachuk smiles winningly. “Hell, I live with her for most of the season now. Fae don’t worry me.”

“Bullshit,” Leon calls him out. “He was terrified until you confirmed you cannot turn him into a toad.”

“Thanks, babe,” Tkachuk shots back, but there is no venom in his voice, just plenty of love.

“Yeah, no toads to be seen,” Willy assures him. “I could still make you do whatever passes through my mind,” he adds mischievously, because it comes with being a fae, “but I am not going to.”

“Mesmerization,” Leon nods. “I read about it. I really admire your restrain during hockey games.”

“Trust me,” Willy laughs, “so do I. My dad spent years teaching me and my brother self-control. He was worried we would start making opposing players hit the boards at the drop of a hat.”

“Let’s remain focused, guys,” Puck interjects, seemingly unrelenting. “Fae? Love? Feelings for whom?”

Willy sighs and wonders how this human couple and their hockey sprite have decided to become his confidants—and why he’s actually sort of okay with it.

“Yes, fae fall in love—like humans do. And we do fall in love with humans. That’s what happened to my mom. And my parents are a great example of how unions between humans and the fae can be successful, long-lasting and … fecund.”

“Excellent!” Puck enthused. “So who is the human you want to have a successful, long-lasting and fecund dick sucking relationship with?”

“ _Gott im Himmel_!” Leon moans, like there is going to be someone coming to rescue him from the absurdity of the situation if he prays long enough. Willy is not so sure.

“Maybe we should not pry, Puck,” Matthew says, realizing that they are actually intruding quite a bit in Willy’s private business.

“Nonsense,” Puck objects. “Mitchy said Willy is sad. I do not like it when people are sad, and we can help. We can make sure Willy is fecund.”

Willy is 90% sure that Puck is taking the piss right now, because she must know what fecund means. She clearly has the same ‘major pest’ personality that characterizes her human guardian on the ice. Still, Willy does like her, so he indulges her.

“It’s a guy, so it can be long-lasting and successful, and it would definitely involve dick sucking, but I doubt it will be fecund. Unless we adopt,” he adds.

“Guys work, too,” Puck seems to accept that without a problem—which doesn't surprise Willy given Tkachuk and Draisaitl’s relationship status.

“Who, though?” she adds.

“It’s someone on the team,” Willy explains.

“Oh, a teammates romance!” she sounds absolutely delighted.

“What the fuck is in the water in Toronto?” Matthew asks—he probably knows about Mitchy and Matty.

“Shush,” Puck says. “Pull up the Leafs’ roster. I don’t remember all the players on it. I really need to spend some time in the Eastern Conference.”

Tkachuk and Draisaitl freeze at that—the idea of losing their lovely little sprite to the horrors of the Atlantic and Metro Divisions obviously unbearable.

“In like, 50 years,” Puck hastens to reassure them. “When you guys have retired and are busy with grandchildren and cultivating grapes in Provence.”

“We’re going to become viticulturists now?” Matthew’s smile is really soft, and Willy feels his insides go a bit mushy.

“It’s not a bad idea,” Leon observes, eyes as soft as Matthew’s smile.

“I do not know,” Puck confesses. “It seems like something you might become interested in doing. Down the line. Anyway, back to the Leafs’ roster.”

“You do not need to go through the roster,” Willy says. “It’s Zach. Zach Hyman.”

“Oh, thank you!” Puck says. “He’s really good. Like a dog with a bone, one of my net friends described him once. Great front net presence, awesome in the corners.”

And really, Willy should _not_ be surprised that Puck is so competent at hockey, since she is a hockey sprite, but her comments take him aback.

“Yeah, get used to it,” Leon smirks, clearly amused. “She often discusses Davo’s plays with him. And it’s usually a criticism.”

“Connor is very good,” Puck concedes. “But there is always room for improvement,” she adds impishly.

“Indeed,” Willy murmurs, because what else is he gonna say?

“Anyway,” Puck resumes, “Zach Hyman is a really good player.”

“He is also an accomplished children author,” Willy adds.

“He is?” Puck sounds delighted.

“He is?” Matthew sounds surprised.

“He is?” Leon sounds intrigued.

Willy is impressed by their ability to speak in unison. “I see the family resemblance, now,” he smirks.

“I really would like to read his books,” Puck ponders.

Before Willy can tell her he has copies of them, Leon is already searching on his phone, ostensibly looking for them online, if Willy has to guess.

“Well,” Matthew comments, “while Leon gets on that, maybe Willy can explain to us why he’s in Sweden moping while Hyman is in …”

“Toronto,” Willy supplies.

“… of course he’s in fucking Toronto,” Tkachuk says. “It’s like half of the NHL summers there. But why is Hyman in Toronto and not hanging out here with you?”

“He didn't want to come,” Willy gripes.

“Did you ask him?” Puck asks.

“Of course I asked him,” Willy sputters. “I ask all my teammates if they want to visit. They’re family!”

“Ah,” Puck states.

“What do you mean ‘Ah’?,” Willy asks.

“Well,” Puck begins, “and what did he say? When you asked him? And your teammates.”

“He said what he says every year,” Willy explains. “That he’s busy with stuff, but maybe someday. It’s been five years of somedays,” he adds bitterly.

“Did you ask him every year?” Puck says.

“Yes, of course.”

“And your teammates?”

“The ones I am closed to. I asked Kappy—well he’s not on the Leafs anymore, but we’re still friends. And I typically also ask Sandy and Matty. Sometimes Mitchy and Kerf. Once I asked Freddie, as well. He actually visited.”

“So the request doesn't really make Zach feel like he’s specially invited,” Puck concludes, as if Willy is confirming her suspicions. “That makes sense.”

“What,” Willy says.

“I think Puck is suggesting you need to make your intentions clearer to Hyman, William,” Leon interjects, finally done with what Willy presumes was the ordering of Zach’s books.

“Open communication is key to a successful relationship,” Tkachuk adds helpfully, like he’s an advice columnist instead of a hockey player.

“Hyms knows I love him,” Willy defends himself. It’s hard to miss, honestly. “I tell him all the time.”

“I tell Johnny I love him all the time, too,” Tkachuk replies. “We even share good luck kisses before games. I do not, however, want to have his babies.”

“Zach is smart,” Willy says stubbornly. “I am certain he can tell how I feel.”

“Are you sure?” Leon asks gently. “Are you sure enough that you are willing to ask him for another five years and risk being told no simply because you think Zach knows, while it’s possible he might not have picked up on your feelings for him?”

Well, when one puts it like that it’s a bit depressing, Willy has to concede.

“Invite him again,” Puck suggests. “Call him now. Tell him you really want him to come. Show him the home you’ve created for yourself here. Show him who you _are_.”

Willy inhales loudly and looks at Leon, who nods seriously, and then to Matthew, who simply looks back, eyes filled with support.

“It’s the middle of the night in Toronto,” Willy comments, though he’s not saying no.

“Tomorrow, then,” Puck insists. “When you get up. I can be there for moral support.”

“Puck—” Leon tries to rein her in.

“No, that would actually be nice,” Willy interrupts him. “I mean, you guys can take a walk or whatever, but I wouldn’t mind Puck’s company.”

“Jeez, thanks,” Tkachuk deadpans, but he does not look offended at all.

“Awesome!” Puck trills excitedly. “We will call Zach tomorrow, and then we will stick around to help you when he gets here.”

“We will?” Leon and Matthew ask surprised by the plan.

“Of course,” Puck is decidedly not accepting any alternative. “I like to supervise this part, and you guys do not want to leave me behind with Willy for the rest of the summer, right?”

Willy bursts out laughing and the sprite’s clever manipulation of her two beloved companions.

“Puck, you should not invite ourselves over for an extended stay,” Matthew tries to put his foot down. “William is entitled to his privacy.”

“You don’t mind, Willy, right?” Puck asks, and Willy _knows_ she’s making the hockey sprites’ equivalent of puppy eyes.

And Willy is a fae, and he can be bitchy and vindictive when the occasion calls for it. But he’s not heartless. He also doesn't want to piss of the hockey sprite and then spends the upcoming season dodging stray pucks and fighting riotous nets and pipes while he gets slammed onto boards as he travels with the team across North America.

“You are welcome to stay and supervise,” he therefore concedes, which makes Puck squeak in pure delight.

_Fuck_ , Willy thinks to himself once everyone has retired for the night. He’s going to have to thank Mitchy for this.

***

Zach arrives to the cabin— “It’s a fucking mansion, Nylander,” Tkachuk has repeated several times in the past few days—less than a week later after a long conversation where Willy had told him he really, really, really would love for him to visit (“Yes, Hyms, it cannot wait. There are people I want you to meet, things I need you to know, the summer is the best time and Sweden the best place”).

Willy wants to go get him from the airport, but Zach rents a car and drives up to the cabin, where Tkachuk, Draisaitl and Puck have taken residence at what they call the ‘Nylander Mansion’ and entertained Willy quite a bit.

To the surprise of exactly no one, Puck is a darling of the flowers and the animals, who are apparently not as freaked out by hockey sprites as they are by the fae.

Tkachuk has the resemblance of a green thumb and he has been helping Willy tending to the garden while Leon sunbathes or runs errands—he’d volunteered when he’d realized Willy really would prefer to see as little of humans as possible. Plus he uses it as a way to sightsee with Puck while Willy and Tkachuk garden.

Zach looks great when he steps out of the car, though he’s a little pale.

“Hyms!” Willy almost falls over himself as he makes his way towards Zach, who welcomes him with arms wide open, as he always does.

“Willy,” Zach hugs him tight, and Willy sinks into the embrace, feeling his bones settle.

“This is amazing, Willy,” Zach says once he moves away, a bright smile on his kind face.

“I am so happy you came,” Willy beams at him. Hell, he can feel the roses in the back garden responding to his elation.

“Apparently Sweden is the place to be right about now,” Zach mocks him gently, eyes crinkled as he looks around before hugging Willy again.

Willy returns the hug and they stay like that, birds chirping and breeze blowing gently, for quite a while.

“You should have let me come get you,” Willy says once they’ve retrieved Zach’s bag from the trunk of the car. “Or I could have sent one of my guests.”

“I cannot believe you’ve got a Hart Trophy winner running errands for you,” Zach shakes his head. He’d been surprised when Willy had told him Tkachuk and Leon were staying with him for a bit.

“He likes driving around Sweden,” Willy shares, though he makes no mention of Puck. “And I think sometimes he needs alone time.”

“You must get along well, then,” Zach comments.

“He’s a cool dude,” Willy admits. “So is Tkachuk, to be honest. A bit hyper, but he’s not a hard ass like he’s on the ice.”

“Are you talking about me, Nylander?” said Tkachuk asks as he gets on the porch of the house with a grin.

“Fuck off,” Willy replies good-naturedly. Then, to Zach, “You guys have met, right?”

“On the ice,” Zach confirms, and he extends a hand, which Tkachuk shakes.

“It’s good to see you, man,” Matthew says. “I can’t believe you don’t visit every summer. Leon and I are thinking of making this an annual trip from now onwards.”

“No, you aren’t,” Willy says.

“You still haven’t learned that you no longer run the show,” Tkachuk replies, shaking his head. He’s probably referring to Puck’s remarkable persuasive force.

Zach looks puzzled. Willy sighs, because he’s spent enough time with Puck to know that, fae or human, she runs a tight ship and people tend to indulge her. Tkachuk is probably right. Puck will demand yearly visits to check on the flowers and the animals.

“Leon is down at the lake,” Tkachuk explains once Zach’s dropped his things off in one of the three guestrooms. “I think he wanted to get a run in before dinner. Oh, and I finished that job with the daffodil bulbs,” he adds speaking to Willy. “You’re going to have to tell me how that turns up.”

“He’s been putting you guys to work, I hear,” Zach says.

“Well, we felt sort of bad that he got stuck with us for a week instead of a weekend, so we wanted to help out,” Matthew shrugs.

“I get the feeling you’re going to be welcome any time,” Willy sighs. “So I am not going to bitch about this. Much,” he adds, because he’s still a fae.

Zach excuses himself for half an hour to shower and change in some clean clothes. Willy can tell he’s a bit tired, but they’ve all travelled over the Atlantic enough to know how to deal with jetlag.

“Come on,” Willy says once Zach rejoins them. “Let’s go down to the lake so we can catch up with Leon.”

Willy wants Zach to meet Puck, though it’s not 100% certain Zach can hear her, and Puck went running with Leon, because Puck is insane.

Zach chats animatedly about everything he’s seen of Sweden since he’s landed, like, four hours age. Matthew agrees with most things, and Willy feels his heart fill with pride at how much his dear friend and his … well, let’s stick with Tkachuk for know, appreciate his homeland.

They find Leon stretching near the deck where Willy docks his tiny boat.

He greets them with a wave and his usual reserved smile, which makes Tkachuk roll his eyes.

“You’d think he doesn't know how to deal with people,” he huffs lovingly.

“Did you guys have a good run?” Willy asks.

He and Puck have decided not to delay the inevitable. If Zach can hear her, great. If he cannot, he still gets to know about her. And about Willy, too. Puck is all about informed consent, and she’s been a great help in making Willy believe that this can work.

“I am beginning to think you’ve got this right,” Leon concedes, passing a hand thorough sweat-soaked hair. “It’s amazing what you got up here.”

“Leon and I were talking about looking for a similar set-up in Germany,” Puck chimes in.

“My family _has_ a similar set up at the Cape,” Tkachuk reminds them, which makes both Willy and Leon pull a face.

“Europe is magical,” Willy points out.

“What Willy said,” Puck readily agrees before turning towards Zach.

“So you are Zachary Hyman,” she says excited. “Welcome!”

Zach looks as shocked as Matthew and Leon probably did when they first met Puck—Willy likes to pretend he was _not_ , in fact, stunned about meeting another supernatural being.

“Thank you?” Zach says, looking at Willy who smiles at him encouragingly.

“Zach, meet Puck,” Tkachuk introduces her with the pride that Willy imagines he feels every time he has to do that.

“Puck,” Zach looks at Willy questioningly, and Leon pulls Puck out of his pocket.

“Puck,” Leon confirms.

“Did you have a good flight?” Puck asks solicitously.

Zach looks at Leon, Tkachuk, and Willy incredulous before nodding.

“Yes, thank you.”

“You guys didn’t prepare him?” Leon asks as Matthew retrieves Puck from his hand and passes her to Willy.

“Nope,” Matthew grins.

“So this is Puck,” Willy says offering the puck to Zach, who holds it gingerly.

“You play on Mitchy’s line,” Puck says. “He’s so good. What do you like best about that?”

“I played on Mitchy’s line, too,” Matthew interjects. “You never asked _me_ about that.”

“That was years ago,” Puck dismisses him while Zach is looking at Willy mouthing ‘Help?’

“Still,” Matthew grumbles.

“Well,” Zach swallows nervously turning his attention to the actual puck. “I really appreciate his playmaking.”

“Yes, he’s a magician at that,” Puck concurs.

“I am sorry to change topic for a second,” Zach says, “ and I am happy to answer questions about Mitch whenever,” he adds, “but you’re a puck called Puck?”

“Yes,” Puck replies. “Matthew named me. Connor wanted to call me Stanley but I said no.”

“Connor?” Zach looks at Willy.

“McDavid,” Leon says as he gently begins leading Zach back towards the cabin, Willy and Matthew following right behind. “He tends to have a one-track mind.”

“Right,” Zach nods.

Willy decides to give Zach the run-down as Leon goes ahead to grab a shower before dinner. Matthew winks at Willy before leaving him alone with Zach to prep dinner.

The three of them set up on the porch swing, which Matthew had insisted to get Willy since it would make for a romantic atmosphere. Zach deposits Puck between the two of them and relaxes into the swing while Willy begins his tale.

Zach listens intently for a while, asking Puck a couple of questions here and there—he apparently has never heard equipment talk, but he knew a guy in Michigan who alleged he could hear the rink-side boards sing.

“Yes, some of them like music very much,” Puck concurs. “I do, too.”

“Apparently she sings during games,” Willy shares, since Leon and Matthew have told him about Puck’s on-ice shenanigans.

Puck clarifies a couple of things Zach doesn’t quite understand and after that there is a bit of silence.

“Is she why you wanted me here?” he eventually asks Willy. “Because you’re finally ready to tell me about it?”

“Tell you?” Willy asks genuinely puzzled. “Tell you about what?”

“About you,” Zach explains.

“I told you he was smart,” Puck says. “Mitchy said so.”

“I know he’s smart, Puck,” Willy agrees. Then, to Zach, “What about me?”

Zach clears his throat as he passes a hand on his face. “About who you are. What you are.”

“You know?” Willy asks surprised. Humans typically do not believe in the supernatural, and definitely not in the fact that fae walk among them.

“I know there is something about you and your family that sets you apart,” Zach confirms. “I don’t know what, but it is very clear. Especially when you’re with your siblings.”

“His brethren is like that,” Puck comments. “Sibling bonds are very strong.”

“And you’re not afraid?” Willy asks.

“Of you?” Zach looks surprised. “No! Why? You’re Willy.”

Willy beams at him while Puck coos sweetly, which makes Zach go bright red in the face.

“You’re really nice,” Puck states, which embarrasses Zach even more. “Tell him, Willy.”

And so Willy does, and Zach doesn't look afraid or concerned. He listens patiently about Willy and where he comes from, and he asks thoughtful questions like he did with Puck. He smiles when Willy describes his complicated relationship with animals and his love for flowers, and laughs amused about Willy’s earliest attempts at glamour.

“I don’t use that in the human world, though,” Willy hastens to reassure him. “My mom says that since we’ve chosen to live like humans among humans we should level the playing field.”

“Your mother is very wise,” Zach comments.

“I said the same thing when Willy told me,” Puck agrees. “I want to meet her one day.”

Zach spends some time waxing poetics about Willy’s mom, which makes Willy love him even more.

After a while, Zach turns his focus back to Willy.

“Why now?” he asks. “I mean, I am really happy you finally told me. I wanted to ask you even back when we were on the Marlies, but I figured you would tell me if and when you were ready. What changed?”

“I did,” Puck jumps in.

Leon had warned him about this. Puck tends to be overly eager about getting people to the dick sucking business—apparently McDavid has his own colorful story, which Willy _does not_ want to know.

“So I have to thank you for convincing Willy that I am trustworthy?” Zach smiles at her.

“He thought you were trustworthy before I came along,” Puck reassures him. “I just sped things up on other fronts. And this, by the way, is where I make myself scarce. Leon was adamant about this.”

Zach looks at Willy puzzled, but Willy runs into the house and drops Puck on the kitchen table where Tkachuk is assembling ingredients for a stir-fry.

“Why did she want to leave?” Zach asks him when Willy gets back.

“I think Matthew and Leon have been teaching her about tact,” Willy says.

Zach arches an eyebrow but says nothing.

“Should we help them with dinner?”

“No, they’ve got it. And I need to tell you everything, Zach. Before I lose all courage,” Willy confesses.

“Willy,” Zach tells him gently, grabbing one hand in his. “You just told me you belong to a powerful family of fae who can mesmerize people and controls some natural processes. I think you’ve got plenty of courage. And I am not going anywhere.”

“So,” Willy swallows nervously. “Something I haven’t told you is that fae mate for life.”

Zach’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Mate?” He repeats.

“Yeah, it’s a weird term. I guess it means we just have one life-partner,” Willy explains.

“Is this, like, something you have to do or you die?” Zach looks worried about the prospect.

“No, no,” Willy promises. “It’s just that when we fall in love, it really tends to be for the rest of our supernatural life.”

“That’s a good thing, is it not?” Zach says.

“Oh, I am not complaining. But it can be daunting. My mom asked my dad to think long and hard about this before they got married,” Willy explains. He’s really going in a round-about way about this, especially considering he doesn't actually know if Zach might be interested—not for sure, at least—but he figured it’s better if Zach knows the stakes from the get-go.

Zach looks even more perplexed than when he got introduced to Puck.

Willy, for his part, looks at Zach straight in the eye and wills him—without undue influence, of course—to figure it out without Willy having to come out and say it. Puck might have advised to talk about feelings, but Willy would rather not.

“I am not sure I understand,” Zach admits tentatively after a while.

“I assure you that if you think about it, you will get it,” Willy replies, smiling what he thinks is his most come-hither smile.

“Oh,” Zach says after a minute blushing furiously. “ _Oh_.”

“Quite,” Willy says.

“Me?” Zach sounds way too surprised about this. “Are you _sure_?” he adds.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Willy asks.

“Because you’re a powerful fae who looks like a Calvin Klein model?” Zach retorts.

“And you are a wonderful human with the brain of Albert Einstein,” Willy shots back, though he can feel himself going red at the compliments.

“See,” Puck interrupts them. “I told you.”

Willy and Zach jump, and Zach looks around.

“I thought she was tied to the puck,” he says.

“She’s been stretching her powers since coming to Europe,” Willy sighs. “Apparently she has a broader reach here.”

“That’s cool,” Zach states, his brilliant brain already thinking about the ramifications of Puck’s power growth.

“And you guys are in love,” Puck replies. “Which is equally cool, but I thank you for the compliment. Now you can get to the dick sucking and be happy for the rest of your lives.”

“And there she is,” Willy sighs while Zach stutters, looking like he’s about to have an aneurysm. “I had hoped I’d be spared this, but according to Matthew it’s part of the Puck-experience.”

“I am an endless source of entertainment,” Puck agrees. Willy would be willing to bet his yearly salary that she’s heard Tkachuk make the statement more than once.

“Oh my god,” Zach exclaims.

“Leon often says that, but in German,” Puck notes. “Don’t worry,” she adds reassuringly. “You get used to it.”

“The fact that you just told me Leon says it often suggests otherwise,” Zach replies.

Puck trills amused, clearly realizing that Zach is teasing her.

“I am not joking, however,” she continues. “Dick sucking to be had. After dinner, though. I don’t think Leon and Matthew will put off eating, and I hear the stir-fry is pretty good.”

“Oh my god,” Zach repeats.

“We still haven’t exchanged ‘I-love-yous’, Puck,” Willy clarifies.

“Of course you did,” Puck sounds stern. “You just went about it in a very convoluted way. Don’t worry: Leon and Matthew are the same. As long as you recognize the sentiment behind the words, you’re good.”

“And if we don’t, you’re here to teach us,” Zach smiles at Willy.

“I mean,” Puck hesitates. “I think Matthew and Leon need to leave at some point soon. But I am just a phone call away if you need my help,” she promises.

“Plus we can provide direct and unfiltered access to the one and only Mitch Marner,” Willy adds, because he’s with Tkachuk about this. Puck needs to be reminded of her crush on a daily basis.

“There is that,” Puck is clearly brimming with delight at the idea. “But I can help in other things, too. And you do love each other; and you like each other; and you are going to have a very successful, long-lasting and fecund relationship with each other.”

Zach chokes on his own spit and looks at Willy as Puck makes a hasty retreat.

“Fecund?” he repeats.

Willy rolls his eyes and drags Zach to him to smack a wet kiss on his lips.

“No, I cannot get pregnant,” he assures him. “She’s just a pest.”

“Yes, I gathered that,” Zach nods. “Must be all the time she spends with Tkachuk.”

“He’s actually a pretty good dude,” Willy says. “I have been pleasantly surprised by how caring and nice he is off the ice.”

“It wouldn't be the first time that on and off the ice behavior don’t match. We’ve had our share of those on our team. Remember Marty?” Zach says, referring to Matt Martin, who’d been brought in during their rookie season to protect them all—well, Willy admits, mostly Auston, Mitchy and Willy. But that year the Leafs had had, like, seven rookies on the active roster, and Marty had done a great job at defending their honor. He was a teddy bear off the ice.

Zach smiles happily and leans in to drop a soft kiss on Willy’s lips before retreating.

“I do love you, you know,” he admits blushing charmingly. “I’ve had for a while.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Willy asks before adding. “And same, by the way,” because it’s polite. And the truth.

“I just got stuck in my own head, I guess,” Zach admits still holding Willy’s hand. “We’ve known each other for almost a decade and I thought we were destined to be just friend. You never showed any interest in me. And we are very different people, Willy, even without the whole fae thing.”

“We are,” Willy agrees. “But that doesn't mean we’re not complementary. And I’ve loved you for a long time, too. Not since the beginning, but I’ve been wanting you to know for years. And I am so glad to have you here, and to have you know.”

Zach leans in once again and this time the kiss is more heated.

“Dinner is ready,” Puck comes back to announce as things begin to get interesting. “And Matthew has asked you guys to refrain from dick sucking on the porch.”

“He does remember it’s my cabin, right?” Willy asks, as he gets up and drags Zach with him.

“Oh, yes,” Puck says happily. “He also knows that he’s going to claim to all and sundry that you’re together only because he came to Sweden, so you better get used to him.”

“I can see how he and Mitchy are friends,” Zach remarks as they make their way through the hallway and into the kitchen.

“All good?” Leon asks them when he sees them.

“Getting there, but we’re on the right track,” Willy admits.

“And we’re two for two,” Matthew yells, offering Leon a fist to bump.

Leon rolls his eyes and draws his boyfriend in for a scorching kiss.

“I think Puck is three for three,” he says to his dazed boyfriend, who shakes his mop of hair before beaming.

“When you’re right, you’re right,” Tkachuk says. “Come on, let’s eat.”

“What about Puck?” Zach asks when they’re all seated—Leon apparently set the table with silverware Willy didn't even remember he had.

“Oh, I don’t eat,” Puck says. “But I have questions about Mitchy, if you’re not too tired,” she continues.

“Please indulge her,” Matthew begs Zach as he dishes the stir-fry. “I ran out of stories about him a while ago and Willy has so few.”

And so Willy listens to Zach Hyman tells Puck some of his funniest stories about Mitch Marner while wining and dining with Leon Draisaitl and Matthew Tkachuk. He still doesn't have a clue who the third couple is, though it clearly involves McDavid, and Puck has been mum about that. But that night, with these people, he feels like he’s become part of yet another family.

***

**Leon**

“Are you sure you want to come back with us?” Matthew asks Leon for the umpteenth time as they make their way through Frankfurt International Airport. “I thought you were going to spend more time with your family.”

“They’re coming for my birthday in a few months,” Leon reassures him. “And we’re not going to see each other much once September comes around.”

Matthew smiles softly, clearly pleased with Leon’s response.

It’d not been a difficult choice, especially after spending more than a week with Willy—and then a few days with Willy and Hyman. The two of them are lucky that they play on the same team. Leon and Matthew don’t have that luxury, so Leon wants to take advantage of that even if he has to spend more time with the Tkachuk siblings.

“Any other detours we should know about before we get back to St. Louis?” Matthew asks their sprite, who is still relishing in her successes in Sweden.

“I don’t think so,” Puck says. “I want to get to know your brother and sister.”

“They cannot hear you, Puck,” Matthew reminds her. They’d found that out when Matthew had gone back home after the end of the Flames’ playoff run.

“They’re still very funny, and I like them both,” Puck protests. “But I will let you know if I think of something. Maybe,” she adds, “we can call Mitchy soon?”

“Sure,” Matthew smiles. “And maybe, soon he will be able to hear you, as well.”

“I hope so,” Puck says. “Otherwise how can I advice him about dick sucking?”

Leon groans, Matthew laughs and they make their way towards their gate, Puck trilling around happily.


End file.
